Being The Elite (Episode 2)
Being The Elite (Episode 2) was the second episode of the Being The Elite series and was filmed and edited by Nick Jackson. The show is a behind-the-scenes look at his life on the road as a professional wrestler with his brother Matt. Characters Featured *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Matthew Massie Snr. *Joyce Massie Also shown *Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) *Adam Cole *Kenny Omega Locations *Los Angeles, Unied States *Chicago, United States *Toronto, Canada *Dearborn, United States *New York, United States YouTube Description "Episode 2. Matt & Nick Jackson go on a week long tour with Ring of Honor & New Japan Pro Wrestling, bringing their parents along for the ride. Go behind the scenes of one of the biggest wrestling angles of the year & listen to Matt & Nick discuss their recent injuries." Story The episode opens with The Young Bucks at LAX Airport, Los Angeles, preparing to depart on another flight. The pair are accompanied by their parents, Matthew Massie Snr. and Joyce Massie. On the flight Nick outlines their schedule as they fly to Chicago and Matt says they are in standard class as they have let their parents have their first class tickets. Aftr a montage of in-flight footage the group arrive at Chicago O'Haire airport and drive to their hotel. They cut to Matt and Nick at the War of the Worlds Ring of Honor pay-per-view venue having had no sleep but hype a big upcoming angle. They cut to a Ring of Honor promo where The Bucks and Guerrillas of Destiny hype the show and the arrival of a new Bullet Club member. Footage of the show follows where Adam Cole is unveiled as the new recruit and the group attack various Ring of Honor wrestlers and staff. Back in the car the next day as they drive to Detroit. The Bucks' parents are in the car and Matt Massie Snr. says he is trying to get his jaw back in shape as they cut to footage of his sons superkicking him in the ring the night before. The Bucks joke that they got carried away and will superkick anything. Next follows footage of the pair doing body motion capture recording for a video game, followed by Nick preparing for a show by spray tanning his torso. There is footage of a house show in Dearborn, Michigan after which the pair eat at a restaurant and relax. This is followed by film of Niagra Falls before it moves back to a venue in Toronto, Canada. Matt and Nick are doing a meet-and-greet with fans, with Kenny Omagea also in attendance. That is followed by footage of the show. The next cut is to New York where Matt and Nick are at the top of the Empire State Building, Times Square and Central Park. The Bucks recount the injuries they got the night before, Matt having broken his hand and Nick his ribs during a match with Michael Elgin. They joke that they never get hurt but both managed it in one night and suggest that they might now both be out for a while. This is followed by footage of Matt wrestling at the next show while Nick films him from ringside. Notes This is the first episode to have an opening title sequence which is a simple cut of The Young Bucks and Kenny Omega singing the "The Elite" song backstage at a New Japan Pro Wrestling show. The episode marks the debut appearance of the Bucks parents, Matthew Massie Snr. and Joyce Massie and is also the first to include Adam Cole and Guerrillas of Destiny, although in footage taken by Ring of Honor. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Matthew Massie Snr./Appearances Category:Joyce Massie/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Tanga Loa/Appearances Category:Tama Tonga/Appearances Category:Los Angeles (Location) Category:Toronto (Location) Category:Dearborn (Location) Category:Chicago (Location) Category:New York (Location)